Hey, Kiddo
by ThatRandonFangirlGamer
Summary: (One-Shot) Snatcher contemplates his connection to Hat Kid and makes a big decision. (My AU called Dadtcher AU)


Getting attached to people was not snatcher's thing. He cared about his minions, sure. He would revive those he knew from death. But he wasn't the type to care more than "I don't wish death upon you." It was foreign now, something he hadn't felt since he was alive. Recently, however, he had felt a stir of feelings. Some sort of emotion he either hadn't experienced or had forgotten was inside him whenever that little girl was around.  
He'd heard of how human guardianship worked, and probably knew it better in life. Memories get fuzzy as time passes, though. He didn't quite get parenthood, but after weeks of contemplation, he figured this is what he might be feeling? Some sort of fatherly love? Was he like… a dad now? The thought both disgusted him and excited him. The thought of being a father, in general, was the gross part, but being her dad in particular? That he liked. Somehow, she was the thing that made the idea bearable- dare he say, desirable?  
If he was like her dad, then was she, like… his daughter? Yes, yes, yes! The words felt so nice to him. "My daughter…" he murmured to himself. The words felt good to say. His girl, his kid, his daughter. "My daughter," he said again, louder. There was no one around, anyways. He could scream and no one would hear. So he did. "My daughter!"  
Hat kid was out on a mission. A mission he sent her out on as his servant. A twang of guilt sounded inside of him. Things were going to change. He could change them, he will change them. All he could do was wait. She would be thrilled to learn that suddenly she had completed her last task as a servant; he was excited.  
He waited for her return. He felt impatient, but he also felt like he'd wait an eternity. Every rustle of the trees caused him to turn and stare, waiting for his small companion to emerge. Snatcher cursed the wind for tricking him so. He just wanted to see his daughter, actually call her his daughter for the first time. Maybe one day she'd call him dad! That excited him so. Being called dad by his daughter. He could think of nothing he wanted more in that moment. Not souls, nor treasures, nor minions, just her as his daughter.  
He wondered if she'd even accept him as her father. He supposed he could never substitute for the real deal, and what if a father already was in her life. He doubted it, though. She never talked of him before, or a mother, for that matter, even though she talked of her home often. He probably had heard of everyone she knew twice already, she was quite a talkative girl, after all, and for her to have no parents seemed likely with the knowledge he had. He had always considered it tragic to think of, and he'd admit he had thought about that assumption many times prior to this, that he'd felt pity. For a selfish moment, Snatcher almost felt happy she was alone, that he had a chance. Selfishness came easily to him, but for some reason, the delight he normally had in thinking of other people's pain and his own gain, wasn't there. He felt… bad. Was this those strange, parental feelings again?  
What if she hated him? She always had a smile on her face when she talked to him, but humans are strange, with crafty emotions. Emotions he knew were easy to fake, in order to manipulate, as he had done many times. He was a shadow that attempted to steal her soul after all. What if she didn't want him? What if she didn't want a shadow for a dad? What would he do?  
He supposed if that happened, he would move on. The thought alone filled him with pain. He scowled. If the thought hurt him this much, how much would it hurt him if she did? God, he wished he had a better control over his emotions! If he hadn't gotten attached to the kid, this problem wouldn't even have happened! If he hadn't gotten attached at all… another gut wrenching thought! Uhg, nothing would satisfy the storm of emotions inside of him. He wanted this so badly! He was ready to be her dad! And yet…  
He was near certain of rejection. It was a feeling, deep in his soul, older than his death. His life had always seemed to be connected to rejection. Rejecting those whose contracts had expired, and rejecting his own feelings. Hell, the feeling even was inside of him in when he was in Queen Vanessa's castle. That lady was somehow connected to him, he felt it, and he hated it. He couldn't place why, and he knew that it had to be that he had known her in life. How was something he'd never be able to figure out, Snatcher knew that well, but he knew he hated Vanessa. She almost felt like some sort of living reminder that he was always meant to be alone.  
It took him so long to realize this wasn't what he wanted, and it was all thanks to that kid; his kid. He isolated himself for so long. He thought he'd figured his afterlife out. Just to live alone in the woods forever. Now he knew he didn't want to be alone. Why would he surround himself with minions if he didn't want company? He being the selfish person he was, pushed them away, and he was alone again, feeling empty without knowing why. He had been so stupid! It wasn't that hard to figure it out! It shouldn't have taken so long! Yet, he supposed the reason was that he needed something closer than just another minion. Something like a daughter. Someone like Hat Kid.  
He didn't know what it was that made her the perfect kid. It just came naturally. It was something subtle about her. The way she would boldly tamper with contracts without fear. The way she didn't cower around him; she smiled with him, chatted with him, was honest with him. She was bursting with personality, too, not afraid to show someone what she really thought of them. She was also strong enough to beat up most adversaries, to boot! She was a brave girl, and he almost admired her for that.  
There was another rustle in the trees, one more intentional than the wind. He turned, and she emerged, holding a glass jar with a soul he as wanted inside. He took it with a word of thanks, but he couldn't care less about the soul. He looked at her with a genuine smile, and she stared back with her own. He still didn't know if her smiles were genuine. It looked the part, but he wouldn't know why someone would ever be happy in his presence. As he looked at her, the fear of rejection overtook him- Fear was another thing he hadn't felt in a long time- and it took a lot of power to fight off the frown that wanted to cross his face. He almost didn't bring it up at all, but he was Snatcher, and he didn't let his emotions stop him from getting what he wanted.  
"Hey, kiddo… Y'know, I've been thinking about things," he said, softly smiling, and avoiding eye contact.  
"Like what?" She asked, a wide grin spreading across her face, which caused her eyes to scrunch up. Such a curious child!  
"Well… Is there anyone waiting for you? At home?" He asked. He noted to himself that was a stupid way to lead this conversation. She had talked of many people from her home. To compensate, he added, "Ready to take care of you?"  
She hummed, thinking. "Well, I always assumed my friends would help take care of me. I mean, family-wise…" She trailed off. For the first time, he saw he frown. It was small, like she was keeping it as a secret, but he could see it. It was there. It hurt to see her sad. "Family- wise, there's not much," She finished.  
"Well, I- huh. I was thinking… Maybe, I could… I want to- Here's it's all in the contract," he stammered. For the first time in his afterlife, Snatcher was at a loss for words. He handed her the contract. It was written especially for her, just for this occasion.  
By signing this contract, I hereby give my permission to Snatcher to keep me safe.  
It seemed like a good place to start, with that statement. Something simple, that a child could understand.  
I agree to all curfews, ground rules, and time-outs that Snatcher might give me.  
Rules were important right? This is how you keep a child safe, right?  
I will listen to Snatcher when he tells me not to do something or when he tells me to do something.  
Surely he would know what's good for her, right?  
I promise to refer to Snatcher as dad/father/etc. at least once.  
He needed it. Just one time. He need it.  
Upon signing this contract, I give my consent to being the daughter of Snatcher.  
Please sign it!  
He watched as her expression changed to surprise. "Here it comes," he thought, "the rejection." He looked away. He closed his eyes tight, his smile wavering. Then, he heard the tell-tale scritch-scratch of marker on paper. He looked down on her as she lifted up the contract. Her messy handwriting signing her name across the line, Hat Kid in big, purple letters.  
He felt his chest get tight. He never felt this happy in his entire afterlife! He wanted to screech, to run around, but he felt frozen and mute. His eyes never left the contract. That signature, that sweet signature, cementing his fatherhood, giving him such joy, he could not break his eyes away from.  
"Are you okay, Mr. Snatcher?" She asked.  
He wanted to say, "Call me dad!" but he found no words. His throat felt tight. He could feel tears on his cheeks. What else could he do? How else should he feel except purely and utterly joyful? He, Snatcher, was now a dad, and Hat Kid was now his daughter!


End file.
